


Welcome Home

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Home 'Verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Falling In Love, First Time Together, In Love, M/M, Rimming, starkbucks - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: James and Tony realize their feelings and Tony wants their first time together to be special but isn't sure how to go about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> come visit my tumblr's
> 
> SFW: https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> NSFW: https://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“I love you.” James blurted out one day in the workshop, he was writing in a journal while Tony was working on some sort of upgrade to his and Peter’s suits.

“I love you too babe.” Tony replied automatically, like it was a reflex but it was one that caused the two to freeze up.

“Holy crap… That’s right, I love you.” Tony said realization in his voice as he bolted out of his chair to stride over to where James was sitting looking like he was broken. 

“Oh God did I break you, I’m so sorry! I just um…” Tony started to ramble before his words ran dry and he nervously glanced at James whose lips were stretching into a happy smile.

“I love you Tony, I love you, I love you, I love you!” James all but sang happily as he dropped kisses all over Tony’s face only feeling happier when Tony giggled softly at the scruff of his facial hair. 

“You missed a spot.” Tony tapped his own lips as he stuck his lower lip out in a pout. 

“That is the most important spot, how could I have missed that?” James rectified that error by kissing Tony square on the lips and like all the romance novels said fireworks exploded behind his now closed eyelids. 

“Damn, we are doing much more of that.” Tony smiled goofily when the two broke apart. 

“Much, much more.” James accented each word with a light kiss to Tony’s lips making the other man smile.

~~/~~

It had been a month since their workshop declarations of love and Tony loved every moment of it, from the kisses and cuddles to the way James just sat there while Tony worked just to keep him company. The falling asleep and waking up to him was one of Tony’s favorite things now, he knew that James did it to make sure Tony slept and it made Tony love him more. 

One thing was confusing to the genius though. Sure they had made out and lots of groping and fondling, but that was it. Everything was very PG and Tony was a human male and James was amazingly attractive. 

“Alright FRI, I need to get my man in bed and soon. I need romance! I want this to be perfect!” Tony said aloud and he could have sworn he heard FRIDAY squeal before files appeared on the holographic computer in front of him. 

Peter and Harley seemed to have found out and suddenly he was getting suggestions left right and center, this included M.J and Gwen (both friends of Peter). Some were good like ‘candles, favorite foods, a few roses but don’t go overboard’ and some were not so much like ‘roses everywhere, tuxedo’s, the tango or whatever they do in those old time movies’.

Either way Tony ended up in one of his still fully intact and clean pair of jeans and a plain V-neck shirt. He was fumbling with the rose he was holding in his hands as he waited for James to enter their room. He had plums (James adored them) on a bowl by a few candles and soft music (that Peter introduced James too) playing in the background and the pillows and blankets were extra fluffy. 

“Tony? What’s all this about?” James sounded like he was in awe when he entered the bedroom that was slowly becoming more their bedroom than Tony’s. He took everything in with a happy smile appearing on his lips.

“I uh just wanted tonight to be special… I don’t think there is a good way to ask this, but if it’s all right with you I was wondering… I was hoping you would do the honor of sleeping with me tonight. You know both of us naked in bed together, doing things and oh God this is a train wreck and I’m horrible at this. Do you even like roses? Peter, M.J and Gwen said everyone likes roses, but what if you don’t? Do you even like flowers?” Tony descended into rambling chaos. 

James cut Tony off with a heated kiss; hands cupped Tony’s neck softly holding him close. When they broke their kiss Tony had a light flush over his face and his mouth was still parted. 

“I love that you went through so much for me Tony, it truly does mean a lot. I’m not sure flowers are my thing but I appreciate it nonetheless. You know I’m ain’t no virgin right?” James chuckled as he ran his thumb over Tony’s lower lip as his voice took a deeper, huskier tone. 

“Yeah, but it’s your first time with me.” Tony pouted as James chuckled at his adorable lover. 

“I love you Tony.” James stated firmly as he tugged Tony closer so he could feel the hard line in his pants. “Tell me what you want babe.” 

“I want you inside of me so bad James.” Tony groaned as he clung to James’ strong shoulders, not wanting to admit that his knees were getting weak. 

“I want that too darling.” James smiled as his cock twitched at the mere thought of Tony sprawled out underneath him. 

“Then get to it Solider.” Tony teased as he hooked his fingers into the belt loops of James pants. 

“Sir, yes sir.” James laughed as he easily lifted Tony up into the air making the genius wrap his legs around his waist in order to get some balance back. 

The two ended up laughing lightly when they ended up falling on the bed but Tony held James close and the longhaired man kissed him passionately as Tony ground their hips together. 

Fingers tugged and pulled clothing off until the two were completely naked and somehow still kissing. Tony was the one to break the kiss this time in order to kiss around the area where metal and flesh met on the new arm that he had gifted James a few weeks ago. 

James groaned at the sensations from the light kisses Tony was bestowing the one area that most people (himself included) avoided on a regular basic but Tony wasn’t most people. 

“I’m beginning to think you like my arm more than you like me.” James joked.

“Well it is one of my babies.” Tony winked up at him before moving back to settle on the bed letting James tower over him. “But you are my love so you take priority every time.”

“Glad to hear it doll.” James leaned down to kiss Tony again. He purposely used his metal hand to wrap around Tony’s hardening cock knowing full well that Tony had a technology kink and from the way Tony’s breathing hitched and hips jerked wantonly up into the metal fist proved him right. 

“Keep doing that and I’m going to come before we even get started.” Tony warned trying to remind James that he wasn’t as young as he used to be. James just placed a kiss on Tony’s nose in understanding and eased his hand off of Tony’s weeping cock getting a soft noise of frustration from the other man. 

James instead started to roll and lightly pinch Tony’s nipples while he used his mouth to gently lick and kiss the scars that came from where the Arc Reactor had been located. James tried not to think about it, he would cross names off of that list soon enough. 

Tony was slowly being turned into a mess of whimpers from the soft treatment of his scars and the contrasting pinches at his now sensitive nipples. He raked his fingers through James hair knowing that it was a weakness of his lover and the moans that James emitted showed that it still was. 

James surprised Tony by tossing his legs up over his strong shoulders in order to swallow Tony’s cock whole. Tony let out a cry of pleasure and surprise at the action. Tony gripped the pillow that was behind his head, eyes closing as James started to bob his head, dragging his tongue over Tony’s length with every movement. James remembering the warning that Tony gave him before let go of Tony’s cock with a lewd pop and smiled knowingly up at Tony. The genius had his right forearm tossed over his eyes as he panted heavily from the sensations that were coming from his now aching cock. 

James merely lifted Tony’s hips higher and used his skillful tongue on Tony’s puckered hole, prodding and teasing the muscles there until they loosened allowing him to dive deeper making Tony groan and arch his back as his cock spilled pre-cum. 

Tony reached down blindly and tangled his hands in James long hair for something to ground him as his lover rimmed him with deadly accuracy that seemed to transfer over into the bedroom. Tony was surprised by the noises he was making and the way his body was reacting, he had slept with men in the past for sure but none of them were this… Good! 

James retreated when he felt that Tony was loose and wet enough, he adjusted Tony’s shaking legs around his waist as he jerked his hand up and down his own slick erection.

“James.” Tony pleased tilting his hips in an obvious invitation that James took, edging the head of his cock just past the ring of muscles feeling the way they opened up for his cock. 

Tony clung to James back with his head tipped back and mouth slack as James inched his way into him. James cock was stretching and filling Tony in a way he hadn’t known was possible, his legs holding James tight and fingernails digging into his back as James finally was sheathed inside of him fully. James pressed their foreheads together, eyes glued on Tony as the other man adjusted to having James inside of him. 

“I’m okay, move James.” Tony breathed out wiggling his hips making them both groan as the movement shifted James within him. 

“God doll you feeling fucking amazing.” James breathed out as he adjusted his grip on Tony’s hips, digging his long fingers into the perfect bubble butt that his lover had as he used his hold to pull Tony down onto his cock further. Tony let out a gasp and eyes rolled up when James started up a steady, powerful rhythm of snapping his hips forward and tugging Tony downwards. 

Tony tugged James down for a kiss, keeping him there with his strong arms rolling his own hips moaning helplessly as James found his prostate and started to assault it repeatedly. When James wrapped his metal hand around Tony’s cock, Tony literally saw white as he came with a cry of his lover’s name. 

James groaned into Tony’s neck as the genius clamped down on his cock tighter than before and James couldn’t stop the orgasm that was knocked out of him. James captured Tony’s slacken mouth in another kiss as he rode his orgasm out, hoping Tony didn’t mind that he had come inside of him. 

From the way Tony keened when he felt James cum fill him James had a feeling that Tony didn’t mind one bit and may even be a kink of his. James wrapped his arms around Tony carefully and twisted them around so they were on their sides but still interlocked before peppered kisses over Tony’s face getting a hazy smile from his lover.

“Hi there.” Tony hummed as he ran his fingers through James hair as he played with it absently.

“Hi.” James smiled as he pressed their foreheads together again.

“Definitely doing that again.” Tony murmured as he buried his face against James chest. 

“Definitely.” James agreed making Tony huff out a laugh before it turned into a soft sigh as James stroked his hair and a comfortable silence fell over the room as the two dozed off in the other’s embrace.


End file.
